This relates generally to electronic devices and more particularly, to portable electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of portable devices include handheld computers, cellular telephones, media players, and hybrid devices that include the functionality of multiple devices of this type. Popular portable electronic devices that are somewhat larger than traditional handheld electronic devices include laptop computers and tablet computers.
An electronic device may include one or more sensors. The sensors may be used to sense information about the environment around the electronic device such an ambient light level and the proximity of nearby objects. The electronic device may include one or more apertures that pass radiation between the sensors and the external environment. The apertures may not be aesthetically pleasing and may divert attention away from other aesthetically pleasing features of the electronic device. It would therefore be desirable to provide electronic devices that have improved sensor apertures.
An electronic device may include a housing and a display module mounted in the housing. The display module may emit light through a display opening in the housing. With conventional display modules, light may also escape into the housing from the sides and rear of the display module. The light that escapes into the housing can then escape through cracks or joints in the housing which is aesthetically undesirable. It would therefore be desirable to provide display modules for electronic devices that minimize light leakage.
Electronic devices may sometimes include a compression spring as part of a button mechanism. Conventional button springs can become deformed and non-functional if they are fully compressed. It would therefore be desirable to provide springs for button mechanisms in an electronic device that can be more fully compressed without deforming.